Teardrops On My Guitar
by Catsally
Summary: When Kagome's life takes a hard turn for the worst, her ex-boyfriend dumping her, and her best friend getting in a car accident, and more, who just happens to make her believe there is still love out there? Well our favorite hanyou of course!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a story I took from my old account (I was not able to log in because I have forgotten my password -.-) that I have wanted to continue. I have done some tweaks to it, here and there. If you want to read the original story (even if it's not complete) it's called "tear drops on my guitar" by: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Girl (I Know xD) I hope you guys enjoy this new version. I really enjoyed writing this story years ago, and I'm enjoying it even more re-visiting and re-writing, making changes, and adding some modern twists to it. Thank you for taking your time to read this, _

_Sincerely - Zali_

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reasons for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

Now Kagome was crying for what seem like the hundredth time this week, she is so depressed because her ex-boyfriend Kouga Yuhiro broke up with her to go out with a so called Ayame Murisho. Kagome, deciding to finally do something to try and end her misery, called her best friend Sango Marasashi. Kagome still felt a bit angsty so she decided to count the beeps the other line makes before Sango answered.

'_One, Two, Three, Four, Five'_

**(Sango/**Kagome)

"**Hello"**

"Hey Sango I was wondering if…ummm….well you wanted to do something tonight"

"**I would love too! I'm glad you finally decided to get out of your house"**

"Well yeah I think is enough, I need to get over him sooner or later"

"**Good for you, I'll be over there in 30"**

"Thank you so much, you truly are the best friend anyone would dream of having"

**"Hey, don't worry about it"**

"Well, thanks anyways"

"**I'll be there in 30, don't forget!"**

"Okay, bye"

"**Bye"**

Kagome placed her phone down, and sighed

'_I wonder if ill ever be able to forget him'_

As Kagome was getting ready, having found a dress that fit the occasion of going to Phil's – a famous club here in Tokyo – she heard laughing outside her open window. Thinking that it was Sango with Miroku she looked down at the sidewalk. There was a couple, holding hands, laughing. The guy, with shoulder length, black-as-the-night, magnificent hair, broad shoulders, tan colored, with hands intertwined with a strawberry blonde haired girl, about a head shorter than him, both laughing and enjoying the beautiful night. That did it, Kagome broke down in uncontrollable sobs. But then, a knock on the door startled her,

'_Oh no, Sango is here!'_

"Come in!" She yelled as she was quickly replacing the make up lost to the milky-white carpet.

As Sango came in the room, first thing she saw were the black make up stains in the carpet. "That's it Kagome, you can't keep this up much longer, come on. Let's go to Phil's" She said as she grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her out the door.

As Kagome was being dragged into the car, and Sango got into the driver's seat, she said

"Why are you crying so much Kagome? Why? He is a moron for letting you go, so don't be a moron back and shed tears for him, you are going to find another guy, one that is WORTH your time, maybe soon, maybe not so soon, but you will and when you do I'll be there for you"

"You called me a moron" Said Kagome with an offended look on

"No, that's not what I meant…*sighs* here" she reached out for her bag and pulled out a makeup set "Put some on before we get to the club"

"Okay"

**15 Minutes later**

Kagome was dancing to the rhythm of the music while Sango made a phone call to Miroku

**(Sango/**Miroku)

"Hello Macho Man talking" Sango giggled at this

"**Hello 'macho man' this is your girlfriend Sango"**

"Oh…ummm….Heeeeeeyyy….Sango, babe,"

"**Save it. But hey you're not going to guess what happened"**

"What?"

"**Kagome & I are at Phil's right now, she called me out of the blue and invited me to do something with her"**

"Oh that's great! Can I come or is it like a 'Girls Night Out'"

"**You can come,"**

"Awesome! I'll be there in 20, bye"

"**Bye"**

As she put her phone down, she watched Kagome have her fun, she truly deserved it.

**10 minutes later**

Kagome was still dancing, what she did not notice was that there was now a new pair of eyes looking her way. As she turned around to look for Sango, something caught her foot and she tripped, but fortunately she was caught by a pair of muscular arms. And when she looked up her hazel eyes were met by amber ones.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha"

_A/N: I really hope you guys like this, I re-wrote most of it because my writing was TERRIBLE. I mean, I wrote it when I was 11! If you want to compare, just go read the original piece! Ha, I'm actually glad to be re-writing this, its opening a world that I had nearly forgotten! Well, since this is a new account and FanFiction won't let me upload stories until the account is 2 days old, I already have the entire original story re-written and a couple new chapters written. If you guys like this, and I get requests to upload the next chapter soon, then I will do it. If not, then I will still continue with my story, but I will upload much less often than if I get continuous requests to keep the chapters coming. I mean, I'm a teenager with nothing to do x) _


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, hi. I'm Kagome" She felt his chest touching hers, and she started to turn crimson red.

Inuyasha looked down and saw why she was blushing and immediately pulled apart, and took a step back.

"Have we met before? You look familiar" she took a closer look at this so called Inuyasha. He was handsome indeed, with hair as white as the moon, a very lean and muscular face structure, and his eyes were out of this world. He wore a hat that matched his outfit perfectly,

"You said your name is Kagome? Well, I believe we have. Long ago though, you probably don't even remember me since."

"Inuyasha?" She said as she tried to remember the name, "Inuyasha TAKAHASHI?"

"That's me" He said as he shone a smile, almost as white as his magnificent mane of hair, he was just dazzling.

At that moment, Kagome remembered that one night, so long ago,

_**-Flashback**_

_A seven-year-old Kagome was crying in the playground, having fallen of f the swing. As a nine-year-old Inuyasha approached her. _

"_What is wrong?" he said to her, being sad that a pretty girl like her was crying._

"_I fell off the swing and now I have a booboo" She said trying to wipe the tears off her eyes._

"_Don't worry, why don't you get some ice cream with me and I'm sure that will make it better"_

_She agreed, having no bigger love for anything in the world besides ice cream. _

"_I'm Inuyasha Takahashi by the way" _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi" _

_After that, the two kids became the best of friends, until the night when Inuyasha Takahashi moved away with his oldest brother after the tragic loss of his mother & father._

_**-End of Flashback**_

"You have grown so much since last time I saw you!" Inuyasha added before she could recover from such a memory.

"Well that's how it works when you haven't seen someone in over 6 years" she said sarcastically.

"Never lost that sarcasm I see" added Inuyasha as they started to catch up on what each other have missed.

Sango, eyeing from far away noticed how happy Kagome seemed to be with that mysterious guy.

"MIROKU! Who do you think that guy is?" She exclaimed,

'_She better be ready to answer some questions!'_

"I don't know maybe some friend of hers" Miroku shrugged

"It could not be, look how happy she is!"

"She probably will tell you as soon as you guys are alone anyways, so wait up"

"Okay," said Sango, defeated.

**30 minutes later**

Kagome, while watching Sango jump up and down, not trying in the slightest to hide her anxiety, said "I'm sorry but I have to go, my friend is getting really frustrated"

'_oh god, questions are going to be shot at me in the next 5 minutes!' _

"Okay, but wait, do you think will see each other again?"

"It's a big city, I honestly don't know"

"Well do you want my cell phone number?" Inuyasha asked blushing

"Sure" was all Kagome managed to say,

"Is 555-338-3358" Said Inuyasha, watching her save it on her phone

' _she certainly looks amazing'_

"Okay then….wow there's lots of 3's in there" she said almost laughing

"I've heard that a lot" He said, laughing himself.

"Hope to see you soon" She said before leaving.

'_I hope I get to see her again, soon' _

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed trying to hide the fact that she had not noticed him before.

"Hey! Sorry but I've really got to go now, bye"

"It's okay bye" Kagome waved Miroku goodbye

"Okay he's gone, now tell me, who is that guy?"

"That is Inuyasha, I knew him since I was 7, he moved to Kyoto with his older brother."

"Oh, he's cute. "

"Sango! You have a boyfriend!"

"He's a womanizer though, I bet Inuyasha is nice."

"He truly is nice. And I can't deny it, he IS cute."

"I told you. Anyways, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," And with that said, Kagome looked back to have a last look at Inuyasha before leaving, praying that she will be able to see him soon.

**15 minutes later**

Kagome is in her bedroom singing

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a playground in summer air**_

Kagome sighs and starts singing another song

_**You change your mind**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_**Yeah, you change your mind**_

_**I would know that you're no good for me**_

'_**Cuz you're hot and your cold**_

_**You're yes and your no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down**_

Kagome sighed thinking back to all those times Kouga cancelled dates, and made her cry.

She put away her guitar and went to bed, playing the events of tonight over and over in her head.

Kagome woke to a call by Sango.

"Hello, Kagome is that you?" said Sango crying

"Yes, Sango what's wrong?" Kagome was extremely worried

"Car…..Miroku….Accident….." was all Sango could say between sobs, but it was enough for Kagome to understand.

"oh god, Sango I'm coming, where are you?"

"In front of WcDonald on 325th street"

"I'm on my way, don't worry" Kagome said in the phone while replacing her pajamas for something decent to wear.

**3 minutes later**

As Kagome was getting into her car, her thoughts were going a mile-a-minute

'_I wonder if Miroku is okay. If he is, then why is Sango crying? Maybe he DID get hurt? Or maybe even worse, maybe he got killed?'_

Before she knew it, she too was in tears, Miroku was one of her best friends and she already experienced someone close to her dying.

_**-Flashback**_

_A ten-year-old Kagome was kissing her father good bye. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon, the leaves were on the ground, and the winter chill was beginning to be felt across the whole city, and her father was leaving to catch a flight to Kyoto. _

"_Good bye daddy,"_

"_Goodbye sweetie, I'll miss you" _

"_I'll miss you more daddy, I love you"_

"_I love you too" _

_And she waved goodbye to him, little did she know it would be the last time she ever saw him alive._

_Later that night, as she was doing her homework, her mom walked in her room, crying an ocean._

"_Mom, what happened?" _

"_It's your dad, his plane crashed. No one has been found alive" As she said this, Kagome could not believe her ears, and started crying too. _

_**-End of Flashback**_

As she was approaching her destination, she saw there were at least 10 police cars, and Sango crying on the side. Kagome got off her car, and went straight to Sango

"Sango what's wrong, what happened?"

"Miroku, he was on his way to see me, and…and…a drunk driver crashed into him, Oh Kagome! They say he may not make it, he is in a coma!" she managed to say, between her uncontrollable sobs.

Later in the hospital, Kagome and Sango were waiting for the doctors to come to them with any news of Miroku. After a gruesome 30 minutes of waiting, a nurse came up to them and said they could enter the room he was in.

As Kagome entered, she felt like passing out, he had fractured his spine, and 3 of his ribs were broken, she could not help herself but scream out his name "MIROKU!" He was the closest thing she had to family besides Sango.

'_He can't die! He just CAN'T! No, he can't die!'_

Kagome could not stand it watching his friend laying down in that hospital bed. She ran out the hospital, and went straight home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. About here is where the story is starting to leave the original plot I had in mind years ago. Just in case you never read the original story, here is where Miroku dies, and then Kagome remembers she's a miko and decides to see if she can do anything. Inuyasha accompanies her, and calls Kikyo, a much experienced miko and also his ex-girlfriend, well you can probably guess, as Inuyasha and Kagome get closer, Kikyo gets jealous. And bing, bang, boom, CHAOS. Well here, it's starting to go a bit different. Then again, if you guys would like to go and read my old story, it's called Tear Drops On My Guitar by: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Girl. If you do, or if you just happen to have read that story before, please leave a review on how I have improved my writing. Thank you very much ^.^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, With Inuyasha…**

'_I wonder how she has been in the past 6 years' _

As he was in deep thought, he saw a telephone boost and decided to try something.

He went straight to the telephone book and searched H, then HI, and finally HIG, until he found HIGURASHI, KAGOME.

"3256 Maple St, Tokyo, Japan 35695. Got it"

'_BINGO!'_ He thought as he danced around as if there was nothing else that could have made his day any better. He wasn't aware that people were staring, and as soon as he noticed, he stopped.

'_If I walk, I'll be there in 30. But if I go through the rooftops, I will probably be there in 10….rooftops it is.' _

**About 10 Minutes After**

(**Inuyasha's Point Of View/**Kagome's Point Of View/_Song__)_

Kagome was home, singing her newest song

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,__  
><em>_and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter__  
><em>_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here__  
><em>_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun__  
><em>_and I say it's all right_

"Oh Miroku, you are going to get better, please. You have to" she said to herself as she broke down in tears.

"I'm not letting you go through this by yourself, I will be there for you, every night and day, until you wake up." And she then proceeded to pack enough clothes for three days away, enough money to keep her in the hospital for about five days. _'I will be there for you.' _Was the last thing she thought as she threw the door open, and for the second day in a row, met the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.

**Inuyasha had gotten off of the rooftop, and was walking next to a house, it was small, but cozy, green in color, and a front yard full with flowers, when he heard someone singing. **

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**__**  
><strong>__**and I say it's all right**_

"**That's the most beautiful voice I have ever heard" He said to himself aloud, not realizing that the house that the voice was coming from was in fact his destination. As he was walking up to the door to knock, the door flew open, and once again, his eyes met the girl's he was longing to see.**

"Oh, hey" said Kagome, clearly in a hurry. "How do you know where I live?"

"Um, telephone book. I really wanted to see you, so I came to ask if you wanted to do something tonight and catch up some more. But I can tell you're in a hurry, so I'll just-"

"Don't go please" she said before she could stop herself. _'What in the world am I doing?'_

"Oh, okay I won't. Where are you going anyways? If I may ask" he said, unsure if he should stay or leave.

"To the….hospital….my best friend has gotten into…a…a….a…CAR ACCIDENT, and he's now in a coma, and I want to help, and be there for him, and…"It was obvious she was not able to say anymore, as she threw herself in Inuyasha's arms and sobbed…and sobbed…and sobbed some more.

As Inuyasha tried to comfort the crying girl, he decided he could not leave her in this state, all by herself, and before he could think about it, his mouth blurted out,

"I'll stay with you in the hospital as long as you need me"

"Really? You would do that for me?"

Inuyasha didn't even need to think about it, "Yes" he said. Determined that it was the right answer.

And so they were off. Little did Kagome know, she had been struck with one of the most powerful arrows known to man-kind.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know guys, EXTREMELY short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. You know, suspension, the wanting to read more, and the awaiting for the next chapter to come? Yeah, well basically that's it. I have started working on the next one, and hopefully it will be longer than this one, but if I find a good place to leave it in, then I will. But I promise guys that I will upload two in that day. But honestly, what do you want it to happen next? Tell me and I will try to incorporate it with my writing next time I start a chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Anyways, I'm officially out of school. Yes i graduated today. From the 8th grade, Haha. So i can start focusing more on my writing. Enjoy :D_

_Sincerely,_

_-Zali 3 _


	4. Chapter 4

**20 minutes later at the hospital.**

As they were walking inside, Inuyasha's arm around Kagome, he noticed how amazing she looked.

They walked up to the receptionist,

"Excuse me, umm I have a friend checked in, I would like to pay a visit to him" Kagome addressed the receptionist,

"Visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow" Said the receptionist – Tamira, said her name tag – without looking up from the work she was currently doing.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see my friend, and I will see him, and for your information the least you can do is look at me in the eye when speaking to me" Kagome said, clearly frustrated, but not showing any sign of weakness.

Tamira looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, and said

"I can't do that"

"Then I'll just walk in"

And as Kagome said that, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, surprising him even more than her little argument with the receptionist, and led him to see Miroku. Inuyasha could not help but feel a little happy, and more complete with her hand in his.

When they got to room 198, Kagome opened the door and immediately started crying

"Oh Miroku!" She said over and over, in-between sobs. As she was next to him, she started glowing – Literally glowing – but she did not seem to notice.

"Umm, Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" She said, wiping a couple tears from her face.

"You have a glowing pink aura around you….." He said trailing off at the end,

"Oh god, no one is supposed to know. You were not supposed to see that, oh umm ill just be right back" As she started to walk away, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and simply whispered in her ear

"Your secret is safe with me" And let her go.

Kagome started to walk away, but she could not help but think _'maybe he's not the same, maybe, just maybe, I might like him. A lot' _

**Inuyasha's point of view**

_Oh my god, she's part of my world. Not just a small part, but she's a miko. A MIKO. And here I am thinking that I could never tell her about my …. Furry problem …. Because she will never understand. I'm so selfish! She can certainly understand, I have to tell her, I have to. But first, we need to help Miroku._

I thought while pacing back and forth in this tiny hospital room. I decided since there was nothing better to do, I will look around. There was an analog clock on top of the counter where all the needles and band-aids were kept, there was also a small, pull out TV on top of that same cabinet. Kagome's bag now laid next to the door, her things piling out of the bad, and Miroku in the hospital gurney/bed, I never could recognize the difference of these things.

Oh, but Miroku looked really bad, I could see his spine was messed up, and apparently his ribs too.

_If only he was…. Why would I even think of putting this curse on someone else?_

As I thought that, Kagome walked in.

"Inuyasha I have – "

"Don't worry about it, I know, and I won't tell anyone, just go help Miroku, he needs you now"

Just being with her made me the happiest man on earth. And immediately I knew I would never break that promise. As I saw her work on her best friend, with her glowing pink aura, I thought

'_is there any way she does not look magnificent?'_

Immediately I knew that the was no possible way. Because in my eyes, she was the most beautiful flower in the prairie.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know guys, short too. But I will try my best to update again today or tomorrow. But im also working on a PJO fanfiction (:_

_Well this is mostly, when INUYASHA falls in love. In his POV, don't they make a cute amazing couple ? :D_

_What would you like to happen in the next chapter?_

_Option A: He calls kikyo like the original story,_

_Option B: They spend the whole time together until Miroku wakes up_

_Option C: Miroku wakes up unexpectedly and _ __happens?_

_R&R please? It would be greatly appreciated :D_

_- Shooting stars, Zali._


End file.
